Anthem Of The Angels
by DigitalSunburn
Summary: It's not till he see Castiel on the ground, that the fear and anger takes over. Rated T for swearing


Dean listens as the shot rings throughout the building, bracing himself for the pain of the bullet passing through his body. -Wishing Cas had showed up ten minutes ago when he called him- Waiting but the pain never came; instead a gasp rang out.

Dean opened his eyes in time to see Castiel fall to the ground with an Angel Blade half was inside his chest.

"Cas!" Dean cried in fear and anger. Anger to the other Angel who did this.

He looked up taking his eyes off his best friend, up to the Angel who had done it, Rage and fire burned in Dean's eyes as he grabbed Castiel's Angel Blade which had fallen to the ground by his feet. In one swift moment the other Angel burst into blue light and disappeared

Dean dropped down to his knees beside Cas as Sam come running around the corner gasping as he took in the sight of his brother and his best friend on the ground. He reached them the same time as the first tear from Dean's eyes hit Cas's face.

Dean's hand came to rest on Cas's face. Castiel's eyes flickered open.

"Dean" Cas gasped out in pain

"Hey, shh. It's gonna be OK- I'm here." Dean cried with a smile

"Dean, we have to pull the blade out." Sam stated with a frown

"No!" Dean yelled still holding Cas's face, shaking his head causing tears to splash over Cas and Sam's face.

"He'-He's right Dean. I- I need it out," Cas took in a deep breath, looking into Dean's eyes he finished "I- I can't heal with it.. It inside me."

"Cas it's the only thing keeping your grace inside. If we take it out it'll leak. Cas you'll die!" Dean looked up to see his brother chasing a tear off his face.

"Dean, we need to do it. There's no other choice."

Dean closed his eyes taking in a deep breath he nodded.

After the Blade was removed they brought Cas back to Bobby's

Castiel was asleep the whole way home with his head in Dean's lap, as the rest of him was spread out as much as he could in the back seat. While Dean stitched him up as much as he could.

As soon as they walked in Bobby's front door, Cas woke up with a pained cry. Sam who was caring him at the time, rushed to the couch to set him down. As Dean dropped the bags on the floor and rushed to Castiels side, while Bobby got some pain killer and a glass of water, which he gave to Cas once he came back into the Living Room

Dean kneed beside Cas, helping him take the meds. Once Cas finished them Dean put the glass on the table behind him, then Dean got up and paced the length of the couch.

"I can't do this anymore!" Dean yelled hitting the glass of the off the table breaking it.

"DEAN!" Bobby and Sam yelled

Dean ignored them, looking at Cas, as he said, "This can't happen again Cas!"

Cas blinked at him, "What can't happen again?" He asked, head to the side and squinted eyes

"WHAT CAN"T HAP- You know exactly what! Cas, you have to promise me that wont happen again." Dean begged locking eyes with the Angel

"I'm sorry Dean, I know I should of came when you called me. I was being selfish-"

"I'm not talking about you being late," Dean screamed. Cas blinked in surprise. Sam started moving towards Dean with his hands up, but Bobby pulled him back and out of the room, leaving the two boys alone.

Dean ran his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath trying to will Cas to understand

"I'm talking about you protecting me. Cas, if that Blade went in just a little more I would be having his conversation with a fucking headstone! You have to promise me, PROMISE ME Cas, that you won't do that again."

Cas froze, staring at Dean. Only a few feet in between them, but yet it felt like thousands of miles

"You know I can't promise you that Dean." Cas said helplessly

Dean closed his eyes, nodding slowly, and turned to go and drink a liquor store.

He made it to the door when a pained gasp stopped him in his tracks. When he turned back he found Cas holding his chest. He had moved to fast and pulled at his stitches. Yet he reached towards Dean anyways. Dean signed and walked over to Cas and grabbed his hand

"You know... I can't promise you that Dean." Cas said eyes pleading for Dean to understand. "I'm always happy to bleed for you." He whispered

Dean stared at Cas's small figure for a moment, "I'll never think I'm worth it." He replied with a sad smile

Cas looked up at him with shock. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times but nothing came out, "You're an assbutt." Cas swore and pulled Dean down for a kiss. Just a gentle brush of lips then it was over

"Always." Cas said with a smile.

"Yeah," Dean said with a grin, and pulled Cas up for another kiss.

That night Cas didn't sleep in the Guest Room, No, Dean banded him to the couch for being so stupid. And if Sam woke up to find them both on the couch, well there's no prof, well expect for the photo on his phone.


End file.
